Recuerda, Eren
by WrittingLove
Summary: *Historia Original por Ariiel Tsugumi*AU donde Eren y Levi son padres solteros, ambos se encuentran por obra del destino, Eren a perdido parcialmente la memoria y no recuerda quien es Levi ¿Que sucedera? Levi recuerda perfectamente a Eren y no a podido olvidarlo. Pero Eren no tiene idea de quien es Levi ¿Podra Eren volverlo a amar? / Apesto en sumarios, Yaoi, Riren, T-M,depende Cap
1. Eren

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin me pertenece, todos ellos pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**

_NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Este seria mi primer Fic publicado de LevixEren (COFF otp COFF) y esta basado en la increíble idea de **Ariiel Tsugumi** , los invito a que vayan a ver sus historias ~n~._

Por favor dejen Reviews, dando su opinion acerca de la historia :3 se aprecia el Feedback *PUBLICANDO UN CAPÍTULO CADA 4 Días*

En fin, empezamos con la historia.

* * *

_DEDICATORIAS: A mis betas Valerii, la semidiosa hija de Hades, y Boyzo. Gracias por ayudarme con este Fic, las amo (? ._

* * *

_**ADVERTENCIA: Este Fic es sobre una relación Hombre x Hombre, si alguien se siente incomodo con esta situación se le recomienda que deje de leer esta historia.**_

_**Este es un Capitulo incial, aqui no se hayan indicios de Yaoi, pero vendran proximamente.**_  
_Diferentes advertencias vendrán con cada Capitulo_

* * *

Eren se despertó al escuchar el tenue sonido de su alarma despertadora. Reviso que hora marcaba.

6 de la mañana. Eren sonrió y se levanto de su cama con extremo cuidado de no hacer ningún tipo de ruido.

Se metió a la regadera y disfruto durante un segundo la cálida sensación del agua caliente cayendo sobre sus hombros.

Salio algo con prisa y se cambio a una ropa semi formal, más sin embargo no se puso el saco de trabajo. Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, sonriente, al saber lo feliz que estaría cierta persona al despertar.

Preparo unos panques y sirvió una rebanada de flan que había hecho la noche anterior; lo acomodo todo perfectamente en la mesa del comedor y se preparo con una sonrisa mientras volvía a subir las escaleras.  
Entro a la segunda puerta y pudo ver a un durmiente ser bajo las cobijas. Eren se acerco lentamente y contemplo vagamente su alrededor. Una habitación medianamente grande con las paredes de color azul marino. Por el piso los juguetes esparcidos, una tenue lampara de noche brillaba en la oscura habitación.  
Eren sonrió para sus adentros mientras tomaba un poco de impulso y salto hacia la cama entre risas.  
-!Despierte! - decía Eren entre risas mientras hacia cosquillas a el pequeño que aun adormilado empezaba a reír por los actos de Eren.

-!Estoy despierto! !Estoy despierto!- decía entre risas el joven con su tierna voz infantil entre risas mientras que desesperadamente intentaba parar a su madre que le siguiera haciendo cosquillas en el estomago.

Eren se detuvo agitado y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y miraba a su hijo con un inmenso cariño, como el que solo existe entre Padres e hijos.

-Chibi aun tiene sueño- dijo el chico con un bostezo y frotándose los ojos con cansancio. Era un pequeño niño de no mas de 4 años, con el pelo color azabache y unos deslumbrantes ojos color verdes esmeralda. Al igual que Eren.

-¿Entonces no quieres desayunar la deliciosa comida que mama te a preparado?- dijo Eren haciendo un puchero similar a los que el pequeño hacia frecuentemente.

El niño simplemente sonrió y se levanto de la cama, poniendo una expresión de heroísmo se dirigió a Eren con su intento de una voz dura e inquebrantable. Aunque con el adormilado aspecto del pequeño solamente lucia tierno a los ojos de Eren.

Eren simplemente lo vio y sonrió mientras escuchaba lo que el pequeño decía con toda la seriedad que el niño de 3 años podría juntar en su voz.

-Entonces eh de bajar a comer esa deliciosa comida – dijo el pequeño como si esa fuera la misión mas importante del mundo.

Ambos empezaron a bajar las escaleras con rapidez y entre risas de diversión. Era una carrera, el primero en llegar tendría el privilegio de poder comer postre durante el desayuno. En este caso , el flan que Eren había preparado la noche anterior.

Durante la mayor parte de la carrera, el joven Eren mantuvo la delantera, esquivando todos los obstáculos en su paso. Sin embargo, de alguna extraña manera, el pequeño había logrado alcanzar a su madre y superarla en los últimos metros de la carrera, ganando la victoria

-!Eh Ganado!- gritaba infantilmente y victorioso el pequeño Chibi mientras se apresuraba a sentarse en su lugar preferido de la mesa y observaba expectante los panqueques recién hechos. Dio una mirada de ternura y agradecimiento a su madre y empezó a degustar la comida. Totalmente Hambriento.

Eren se sentó a su lado y observo con ternura a el pequeño mientras desayunaba, el no tenia hambre en absoluto. Sonrió al ver cuando Chibi había terminado su desayuno y lo miro con sus ojos verdes muy abiertos y llenos de luz. Eren salio de su trance y se dio cuenta de que pasaba, Chibi quería su postre.  
El se levanto dejando un momento a el pequeño sentado solo en la mesa y fue por el pedazo de flan que había servido previamente. Se acerco cautelosamente a el pequeño Chibi y con una expresión heroica anuncio.  
-El premio, por haber sido el mas rápido de los mas rápidos- Dijo Eren sonriendo y dejo el plato enfrente del chico que miraba con una enorme y brillante sonrisa el pedazo de flan frente a el.  
El pequeño simplemente amaba los postres que su mama le hacia.

En menos de 5 minutos ya no quedaba flan en aquel plato.  
Eren observo el reloj, eran las 7:15 de la mañana. Se levanto y le dio un ligero y cariñoso beso a el pequeño antes de llevarse todos los trastes sucios a el fregadero dentro de la cocina.  
Vio al pequeño Chibi yendo en su dirección, Eren seguía lavando platos cuando sintió a una persona pequeña abrazandolo a pesar de su pequeña estratura.  
Chibi le sonrió con cariño a Eren y le indico que se acercara a su nivel.  
Eren se detuvo de lavar los trastos y bajo a el nivel del pequeño, se sorprendió cuando recibió un tierno abrazo por parte de unos pequeños brazos que lo rodeaban. Eren le regreso el abrazo a su pequeño hijo.

-Te amo Mami- dijo Chibi con un tono de dulzura y cariño infinito por Eren, le planto un ligero beso en la mejilla de su madre y se dirigió a su cuarto para cambiarse. No podría permanecer con ropa de dormir durante todo el día.

Eren sonrió ante el tierno gesto de su hijo y se sonrojo. Lo amaba tanto, su hijo, su familia. Sonrió interiormente y termino de lavar los trastos.  
Se acomodo el atuendo e intento arreglar su cabello un poco mirándose en el espejo. Se coloco el saco de negocios y observo con atención su reflejo.

Nunca se había considerado a si mismo muy atractivo, pero no era específicamente feo. Con un desordenado pelo marrón, unos ojos color verde esmeralda y un tono de piel algo bronceada.  
Sonrió y se dirigió a el cuarto de Chibi, donde el pequeño ya estaba cambiado y listo para partir con su padre.  
Chibi le sonrió y salio del cuarto con una caja con pequeños juguetes que usaría en la guardería.

Ambos, padre e hijo subieron a el auto, Eren aseguro el asiento de Chibi en la parte trasera y el se paso a el asiento delantero.

Acomodo el retrovisor de manera que pudiera observar a Chibi, alegre y sonriente. Eren volvió a sonreír para sus adentros justo cuando una tierna voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Hoy ganare muchas estrellas doradas para Mami- dijo Chibi con una inocencia y una alegría que se contagiaba.

Las estrellas doradas erran la manera en que se recompensaban a los pequeños en la guardería cuando se portaban bien o ganaban un juego.

-Se lo muy feliz que Mami se pone cuando Chibi gana estrellas doradas- siguió cantando con alegría el pequeño de camino a la guardería.

Eren lo observo por el retrovisor y siento un calor crecer en su pecho. Amaba a su hijo con todo su corazón, y haría todo lo posible por hacerlo feliz .

-Entonces vamos- dijo Eren sonriendo y arrancando el automóvil.


	2. Levi

**_Disclaimer: _Ninguno de los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin me pertenecen, todos pertenecen a Hajime Isayama**

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora:**_ Este seria el segundo capitulo de la historia, intentare describir con calma cada parte de la historia tan maravillosa creada por Ariiel Tsugumi.

_**Dedicatorias: **_Nuevamente agradezco a mis betas que me presionaron a escribir el segundo capitulo el día de hoy -w-

* * *

**__****ADVERTENCIA: Este Fic es sobre una relación Hombre x Hombre, si alguien se siente incomodo con esta situación se le recomienda que deje de leer esta historia.**

_****__**Este es un**__****__**o de los**_**__****Capítulos ****__****iniciales**_****__**, aquí no se hayan indicios de Yaoi, pero vendrán próximamente.**_  
_Diferentes advertencias vendrán con cada Capitulo_

___**Pareja: Rivaille x Eren 100%**_

* * *

_Espero durante unos segundos debajo del agua. Apreciando la delicada sensación del agua tibia cubriéndolo al completo. Medito durante unos segundos con los ojos cerrados, pudo escuchar el sonido de una gota cayendo de la llave de la tina. El simplemente se quería quedar ahí, no muy seguro del porque. _

_El solo quería quedarse bajo el agua para siempre, y no preocuparse por nada mas. Tal ves si sabia el porque simplemente quería cancelar el resto del mundo e ese momento. La paz que lo invadía ahí, bajo el agua de su tina._

_Solo en esos momentos de paz creía poder escucharlo a el. Podía recordar su voz y la manera en que solía sonreirle, una sonrisa que derretía su corazón con tan solo verla. El era lo que mas anhelaba en este momento, todo el tiempo. _

_Y de la nada, _!pum!_, la realidad lo golpeaba en seco. Sintió como si el aire le faltara y salio agitada mente de su estado de pesadumbre. Observo su alrededor aun respirando agitadamente._

_Un aura oscura lo rodeo y su buen humor se desvaneció en un segundo. El ya no estaba a su lado, hace tres años había dejado este mundo._

___Maldición__, susurro el con rabia y las lagrimas a punto de estallar de sus ojos. Fueron reprimidas mientras salia rabiosamente de la tina,____ Mierda._

_Siempre era la misma rutina, en donde el siempre quería quedarse debajo del agua para siempre. Y todos los días, y de la misma manera, la cruda realidad lo golpeaba en la cara._ Él ya no estaba ahí, jamas volvería a estarlo_._

_Se coloco una bata y salio con prisa del baño, quería alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. Lo único que hacían era llenarlo de remordimiento y de tristeza. Él jamas podría volver a ver esa sonrisa dirimida hacia él. Y no odiaba otra cosa mas que ese hecho._

_Jamas podría ver esos increíbles ojos verdes, llenos de luz y esperanza._ Jamas volvería a ver a su Eren.

_Dejo de pensar en el pasado y de alguna manera logro bloquear toda esa clase de pensamientos de su cabeza._

_Empezó a cambiarse a su traje formal y __se recordó con toda la seriedad quien era. Su nombre era Levi Rivaille, exitoso empresario. Era un padre soltero, un hombre guapo y joven. Lo tenia todo, absolutamente todo. El podía tenerlo absolutamente todo con tan solo chasquear los dedos, gracias a su dinero podía tenerlo todo._

___Todo a excepción de él, __Levi agito la cabeza en negación, Eren era lo único que su dinero no le podía conseguir._

_Observo la suite lujosa que lo rodeaba. Habían pasado tres años desde que había estado en esa ciudad llena de recuerdos de su pasado, y ahí estaba él, preparándose para hacer unos negocios de la empresa. ____Maldito Erwin__, maldijo él entre dientes mientras se dirigía a la mesita de noche, donde sus celulares estaban perfectamente alineados enfrente de la lampara que brillaba tenuemente en la semi penumbra de la suite. Tomo el primer celular y reviso si había algo nuevo había sucedido que le fuera magnánimamente importante. Casi tira el celular al piso cuando ve que hay 12 llamadas perdidas, __todas de una mujer irritante y loca, Zoe Hanji._

_Levi marco el numero , simplemente por la curiosidad de saber que era lo que la loca quería con él. El tono del celular sonó tres veces antes de que una estridente voz femenina que lo sobresalto un poco._

_-!Enano!- grito la chica atraves de la linea telefónica con una voz alegre y carismática. _

_Levi simplemente siguió con su rostro totalmente inexpresivo mientras daba un suspiro de exasperación mientras se preparaba para mantener una conversación con su loca y excéntrica mejor amiga._

_-¿Que mierda __quieres Hanji?- pregunto Rivaille con seriedad sin inmutarse con la alegre actitud de su amiga que claramente estaba emocionada._

_-!__Te eh marcado como unas mil veces!- reclamo la mujer con un tono de indignación aun con la voz muy alta._

_-Solo han sido 12 llamadas- dijo calmado Levi, sabiendo el carácter de la mujer la conocía lo suficiente para saber que la mujer se podría de esta manera ante las llamadas perdidas. - ¿Que a sucedido? ¿Esta Junior bien?- pregunto a la mujer ahora con un ligero tono de preocupación al mencionar la posibilidad de que algo le hubiera pasado a su preciado hijo._

_-Ah- dijo la mujer ahora mucho mas calmada y con un tono de alegría aun presente en su voz- Cierto. Lo que pasa es que Levi no quiere quedarse con su maestro de álgebra – continuo diciendo Hanji aun con un tono carismático siempre presente en su voz – y pues- hizo una pausa y se rio un poco- quiso venir con su Tía Hanji al trabajo._

_-¿A que mierda te refieres?- dijo Levi algo enojado y a la vez algo calmado, nada malo había sucedido con su hijo. Solo un pequeño incidente.- Junior debería estudiar, no irse con su _"Tia Hanji"_ - dijo Rivaille haciendo énfasis en el sarcasmo de la manera en que Hanji se había nombrado a si misma._

_-Si, tienes razón – concordó Hanji con un suspiro- Pero el chico tiene clases todos los días a todas horas. Deberías dejarlo tomar aunque sea un pequeño descanso- señalo Zoe intentando convencer a su testarudo amigo a que dejara a su hijo divertirse aunque fuera solo un momento._

_-Vete a la mierda. - Dijo Levi con un toque de furia en su voz - ¿Donde estas? _

_-!Enano!- dijo Hanji con tristeza y con un ligero tono de suplica en su voz- No seas tan testarudo, deja que tu hijo se divierta un poco. Al menos solo por un día- dijo ella intentando con todas sus fuerzas en convencer a aquel testarudo hombre que llamaba amigo._

_-Me rehusó – dijo Levi sin ceder y algo exasperado de la inútil discusión que mantenía por teléfono con Hanji._

_-Esa bien – dijo Hanji dándose por vencida y con un suspiro de derrota continuo hablando- Junior esta aquí conmigo, en el trabajo._

_-Voy para allá- dijo Levi con firmeza._

_-Pero, Enano- empezó a decir Zoe en un ultimo intento de convencer a Levi – Yo cuidare de Junior; ademas, ¿Que acaso esta pobre mujer no tiene derecho de pasar un rato con su querido y extrañado sobrino? - empezó a dramatizar Zoe, intentando manipular a Levi._

_-__Tch– dijo Levi después de pensarlo un rato. Le gustara o no admitirlo, Hanji tenia la maldita razón. Junior tenia clase todos los días, era probable que el chico estuviera estre__s__ado. Y Levi no quería en absoluto que su hijo fuera infeliz- Esta bien Zoe, Solo dime que cuidaras bien de él._

_-Lo haré Enano- dijo la mujer con una alegría inmensa mientras reía un poco._

_-Pasare por el después- dijo Levi y colgó la llamada, observando su reloj se dio cuenta que ya era muy tarde. _

_Lo repensó durante unos momentos,_ ¿De verdad confiá en la cuatro ojos para cuidar a su hijo?_ . Solo esperaba que Hanji no empezara a decir cosas extrañas enfrente de Junior. _

_Justo iba a volver a marcar a la mujer cuando una llamada entrante lo sorprendió un poco. Si no era ni mas ni menos que su socio de negocios e irritable y rubio mejor amigo Erwin Smith. Levi hizo una ligera mueca de disgusto mientras contestaba la llamada._

_-¿Bueno?- dijo Levi algo irritado._

_-¿Ya estas listo Levi?- pregunto su amigo con una voz calmada aunque sonaba un poco molesta por el retraso del hombre._

_-No – respondió a secas Levi con seriedad e irritabilidad._

_-Date prisa- le urgió Erwin antes de colgar la llamada sin darle ese privilegio a su amigo Levi de hacerlo._

_Levi empezó a rabiar,_ ¿Quien se creía Erwin para andarlo apurando?_. Levi se enfureció y se tomo todo el tiempo del mundo para terminar de alistarse. No porque le fuera necesario, si no mas para joder a el rubio que seguramente lo estaba esperando en el lobby del lujoso hotel donde él y Junior se estaban hospedando durante esta visita de negocios. _

_No soportaba las ordenes de nadie. Solo le permitió a una persona dárselas o el ser insolente con él mismo. Pero esa persona ya no estaba a su lado, así que los demás podrían largase al infierno en lo que respectaba a Levi._

_Salio de su suite a paso lento, no le importaba en lo mas mínimo que Erwin lo estuviera esperando impaciente en el lobby. _Él no tomaría ordenes de nadie.

_Bajo por el ascensor y llego a el lobby del hotel, una sala muy grande y lujosa. En los sillones de la entrada pudo vislumbrar un rostro que lamentablemente siempre reconocería, era Erwin._

_-Llegas Tarde- hablo toscamente el rubio mientras se levantaba y acomodaba su traje color Arena – Debes aprender a ser mas puntual- reprendió con tono brusco a su amigo._

_Levi simplemente le miro enfadado con sus ojos grises inmutables. Erwin observo su actitud y negó ligeramente decepcionado._

_-También deberías mejorar tu genio. - Dijo Erwin presto atención a todo excepto a el hombre en traje negro que se encontraba a un lado de el , mirándolo furiosamente._

_-¿Nos vamos ya o es que me hiciste apurarme para nada?- dijo fastidiado Levi ante la actitud de su socio._

_Erwin no dijo nada y simplemente empezó a caminar hacia la salida del hotel, con Levi siguiéndolo aun enfadado._

Y dice que yo soy el grosero_. Pensó para sus adentros Levi mientras seguía a Erwin atraves de la puerta y a una lujosa limusina que los llevaría a donde realizarían sus negocios esa tarde._

_Erwin no dijo ni una palabra. Levi simplemente permanecía sentado con la expresión seria y observo levemente por la ventana durante el trayecto. _

_Las abarrotadas calles no hacían mas que traerles breves recuerdos del pasado que Levi intento con todas sus fuerza suprimir._

_Dejo de prestarle atención a las calles y pudo vislumbrar a lo lejos un alto edificio. _Ahí es___.__ Realizo Levi mentalmente mientras se preparaba para hacer el negocio por el que había ido a esa ciudad llena de memorias. _

* * *

_N/A: Estos son los Capitulos inciales, mas tarde sabran el porque todo esto esta pasando tan caoticamente -u-_

___**Respondiendo a Reviews:**__  
SamuneHikari: Que bueno que te guste la historia __**-w- no sabes lo feliz que me hace que almenos una persona le guste mi redaccion.**_


	3. Memorias

_**Disclaimer: **_Ninguno de los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin me pertenecen, todos pertenecen a Hajime Isayama

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora:**_ Este seria el tercer capitulo de la historia, intentare describir con calma cada parte de la historia tan maravillosa creada por Ariiel Tsugumi.

_**Dedicatorias: **__**Agradezco a todos los que siguen esta historia y quiero que sepan que son los mejores -w-**_

* * *

**__****ADVERTENCIA: Este Fic es sobre una relación Hombre x Hombre, si alguien se siente incomodo con esta situación se le recomienda que deje de leer esta historia.**

**E****__****ste es un capitulo FLASHBAC****K**  
_Diferentes advertencias vendrán con cada Capitulo_

___**Pareja: Rivaille x Eren 100%**_

* * *

_-__Tu nombre es Eren Yaeger – escucho atentamente las palabras de la chica que se encontraba a su lado. Una mujer de cabello negro completamente liso que poco a poco y con palabras sencillas intentaba explicarle que estaba sucediendo. Él no entendía que era lo que sucedía, ni el porque se encontraba en una habitación de un hospital con varias heridas, así que simplemente opto por escuchar a las únicas personas que estaban dispuestas a responder. A la mujer de cabello negro y a un chico rubio de ojos azules. - Tienes 22 años, Estudiaste Administración en la Universidad de Tokio. Te graduaste hace 6 meses.- Dijo la chica sentándose a un lado de Eren con una sonrisa melancólica, mas sin embargo no dejo de contar lo que Eren le había pedido – Yo soy tu hermana adoptiva, Mikasa Ackerman. - Dijo señalándose a ella misma para confirmar que el chico estuviera comprendiendo todo lo que ella le estaba contando. - Y él , – señalo a el chico de cabello rubio que estaba ahora también a un costado de la cama de Eren , mirándolo con una sonrisa de aliento – Él es Armin Arlert, tu mejor amigo de la infancia._

_Eren los observo aun algo confundido. No entendía la mayor parte de lo que estaba sucediendo ahí. No entendía que hacia ahí, no entendía porque se sentía tan confundido y desubicado._

_Él chico rubio, Armin, observo la cara de confusión en su amigo y no pudo evitar sentir algo de angustia dentro de su ser._

_-¿De verdad no nos recuerdas?- pregunto con algo de tristeza al ver a su amigo en tal estado._

_Eren se froto los ojos por la confusión, __¿ Acaso seria un sueño todo esto?_. _No lo era_ , realizo al tiempo que se aclaraba la garganta para poder hablar claramente.

_-Lo ... Lo lamento – dijo él con tristeza al ver la angustia y decepción de no ser recordados en las caras de las dos personas a sus lados._

_-Esta bien Eren – dijo Mikasa intentando sonar algo optimista y tomo la mano de Eren entre las suyas con una leve sonrisa en el rostro – No te preocupes en absoluto. Ahora no necesitas preocuparte por nosotros. Ahora lo que debes hacer es descansar para poder reponerte pronto.- Dijo Mikasa y Armin asintió con ella, concordando con lo que la mujer había dicho._

_Eren los observo con detalle, deseando con todo su ser el recordad a estas dos personas que se preocupaban tanto por él. Pero no pudo._

_Frustrado, así era como se sentia Eren. Frustrado y completamente inútil. No recordaba absolutamente nada . __Intento moverse un poco en la cama para poder sentirse mas cómodo en ella cuando una punzada de su estomago atravesó todo su cuerpo. Un chillido de dolor salio de sus labios . _

_Todos sus pensamientos se convirtieron en el mismo dolor._

_-Tranquilo- dijo Armin intentando acomodo a Eren en una posición en donde no se lastimara a si mismo- Los calmantes deberán estar pasando._

_-Espera – dijo Eren ya con menos dolor pero aun con un sentido de pinchazo en su abdomen - ¿Calmantes?_

_-Sí – Dijo Mikasa y volvió a tomar la mano de Eren y la acaricio suavemente con un amor fraternal – Por tu operación ._

_Eren se paro en seco._

_-¿Operación? ¿ De que operación hablas? - pregunto Eren con un tono de confusión y a la vez de miedo, ¿ Seria que algo andaba terriblemente mal dentro de él y por eso lo habían operado? ¿Por eso no recordaba nada? _

_Su pulso cardíaco empezó a aumentar._

_-Hey- dijo Armin tomando la mano libre de Eren y con una dulce sonrisa intento tranquilizarlo – Tranquilizate Ere__n, No es bueno para ti el que se estreses o te exaltes._

_-No quiero Calmarme- dijo Eren con firmeza a Armin- Quiero saber como es que acabe aquí, en esta cama de hospital. Necesito saber.- Intento convencer Eren a los dos que se decían sus amigos._

_Mikasa y Armin compartieron una mirada algo extraña que Eren no logro identificar de inmediato._

_-Eren, tu situación es muy delicada- dijo Mikasa con una voz calma y tranquila, intentando preparar a Eren para la información que estaba a punto de darle. - Chocaste . Y debido a tu estado tuvieron que operarte de emergencia._

_-¿Que clase de estado?- pregunto Eren ahora pálido del miedo._

_Los dos chicos se tomaron unos momentos antes de hablar al unisono, ambos intentando dar la noticia lo mas calma mente para Eren que de por si ya se encontraba mas que confuso._

_-Del bebe._

_Eren se quedo quieto, ¿ De que hablaban? . No entendía nada, nada tenia sentido en ese momento._

_-¿Del bebe?- pregunto con confusión Eren a ambos._

_-Tu eres especial Eren- dijo Armin intentando aclarar sus dudas sobre la extraña situación que lo rodeaba.- Hace poco, los científicos descubrieron que una pequeña parte de la población mundial de hombres pueden tener hijos.- Dijo Armin intentando tranquilizar a Eren conforme le contaba el hecho._

_-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto Eren, ya no se sentía tan confundido. Una parte de sus emociones le decían que todo lo que estaba escuchando era cierto._

_-Eres algo así como una mama- dijo Mikasa algo sonrojada por ese hecho._

_No entendía del todo lo que estaba pasando, pero una parte de él le decia que se levantara y buscara a su bebe. Que lo protegiera a toda costa._

_Eren empezó a querer moverse con intención de levantarse y seguir sus instintos que le decían que debía buscar a su hijo. Pasara lo que pasara, Eren debía encontrarlo._

_-Hey, todavía no estas en condiciones de levantarte- le señalo Armin a Eren mientras intentaba hacerlo volver a la cama._

_-No me importa- dijo Eren con algo de rabia al sentir una fuerza que quería evitar que él encontrara a su bebe. - Ocupo verlo. Necesito verlo._

_Eren se levanto, decido a no necesitar de nadie para poder ver a su bebe. Pero al intentar apoyar todo su peso sobre sus piernas, estas le fallaron y cedieron ante el peso. Eren casi cayo contra el piso si no hubiera sido por Mikasa que lo había sostenido antes de que golpeara el duro, frio y liso piso de hospital en su cuarto._

_-Eren...- dijo Mikasa intentando llevarlo de nuevo a la cama._

_-¡No!- grito Eren con una recobrada energía intentando alejarse de Mikasa.- Solo díganme donde esta.- Dijo Eren con un poco de suplica en su voz e intercambiando su vista entre Mikasa y Armin._

_Lo vio una y mil veces. No podía dejar de mirarlo. Sus pequeñas manos rosadas, Sus piernas , __sus brazos mas pequeños que nada. Y mas que nada no podía dejar de observar esos grandes y abiertos ojos colo verde esmeralda, al igual que los de él mismo. _

_Los ojos del pequeño brillaban con luz, con esperanza; brillaban como un faro lleno de energía. Era un pequeño faro de alegría que se trasmitía por todas partes._

_Eren simplemente sonrió y coloco su mano por encima del cristal que los separaba. No podía tocarlo, él bebe estaba muy débil, demasiado como para poder estar al exterior. _

_Era algo que los doctores estaban esperando, debido a que el bebe aun no estaba completamente desarrollado, solo con 7 meses de edad._

_Eren sintió una emoción acumularse dentro de su interior y sonrió al ver que el pequeño se dio cuenta de que alguien lo estaba observando y miro a Eren con esos ojos color verde con una curiosidad inmensa._

_Eren sonrió por lo bajo y susurro al pequeño bebe un nombre._

_Aldred._

* * *

_N/A: SamuneHikari : Gracias por seguir la historia , de verdad se aprecia. -w-_

_Azula Rivaille : -o- Gracias! , Espero próximamente poder seguir publicando capítulos cada día. La historia esta basada en la historia de Ariiel Tsugumi, así que podrías ir a ver su historia también._


	4. Ojos Grises

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin me pertenece, todos ellos pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**

_NOTA DE LA AUTORA: __Cuarta parte de la historia, aquí finalmente se encuentra nuestra tan deseada parejita._

Por favor dejen Reviews, dando su opinión acerca de la historia :3 se aprecia el Feedback

_DEDICATORIAS: __A todos lo que podrían estar leyendo esto xD, aunque fueran tan solo dos personas, los amo a todos por seguir la historia -corazón-_

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: Este Fic es sobre una relación Hombre x Hombre, si alguien se siente incomodo con esta situación se le recomienda que deje de leer esta historia.**  
_Diferentes advertencias vendrán con cada Capitulo_

**_Pareja: Rivaille x Eren_**

* * *

Durante el trayecto de su humilde y bonita casa cerca de la ciudad a la pequeña guardería en la que Chibi solía quedarse. Ambos reían por cualquier cosa. Sonrisas, cariño y amor podían respirarse entre esos dos.

Eren observo atraves del espejo retrovisor a su pequeño hijo. Sentado en su pequeña sillita en la parte trasera , sonriente y entusiasmado de conseguir estrellas doradas para mostrar con orgullo a su mami.

El pequeño pudo sentir la mirada amorosa de Eren sobre él y sonrió con dulzura a su mami. El corazón de Eren empezó a acelerarse. Amaba tanto a su hijo que haría cualquier cosa por protegerlo de todas las cosas malas que Eren sabia que aquejaban esa realidad en la que vivían.

Eren negó la cabeza, evitando esos pensamientos tristes y se enfoco en el camino. Llegaron en cuestión de minutos a la pequeña y acogedora guardería. Eren estaciono el auto en donde pudo y salio del auto. El viento era algo frio y pudo sentir como sus cabellos que con trabajo había logrado acomodar un poco al salir de casa, se desacomodaban con libertad. Tapando un poco sus ojos color verde esmeralda.

Se acerco a la puerta trasera y la abrió, observo a su hijo con cariño saco el abrigo del pequeño mientras desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad y cargaba usa hijo fuera del carro y cerraba la puerta con sus piernas. Le dio un ligero beso en la frente a Chibi y le coloco su abrigo. Aunque no fuera a necesitarlo durante mucho tiempo en ese momento, Eren no quería arriesgarse a que Chibi atrapara un resfrió.

Ambos caminaron juntos, tomados de la mano hasta llegar a la puerta de cristal. Al entrar a una joven de la edad parecida a Eren, con el cabello rubio y unos ojos azules se acerco a ellos con una sonrisa.

-Sr. Yaeger – lo saludo la joven con una voz dulce y llena de alegría. Le sonrió al pequeño y se agacho para estar a el nivel de Chibi y le sonrió y revolvió un poco su cabello como un gesto de cariño familiar que existía entre ella y el pequeño a un lado de Eren. Chibi sonrió y le dio un apretón cariñoso a la mano de su madre y se acerco a la mujer que le dio un abrazo cariñoso- Hola Chibi, ¿Quieres ir a jugar con los demás?- le pregunto a Chibi. El cual simplemente y ruborizándose asintió y fue con su madre y le indico que se agachara a su madre. Él cual sonrojado y sorprendido lo hizo, en un segundo pudo sentir como los pequeños rosados labios de su hijo rozando su mejilla. Dándole un beso a su madre con cariño para luego ir corriendo en dirección a otra sala en done seguramente se encontraban los demás niños.

Eren observo a su hijo correr con alegría y se levanto con una sonrisa y las mejillas rojas. Coloco su mano sobre su mejilla y sonrió de nuevo.

-Gracias Christa- dijo Eren a la joven mujer con una sonrisa. Ella simplemente asintió y se dirijo a el cuarto a donde Chibi había entrado.

Eren se dirigió afuera de la guardería aun con una sonrisa en sus labios. Entro en su coche y tomo las manos en el volante. Todo lo malo no podía opacar la felicidad que Chibi le hacia sentir.

Arranco el carro y fue cuando el golpe fue duro. Iba tarde a a el trabajo . Oh no . Se lamento Eren mientras empezaba a poner el auto en movimiento lo mas rápidamente posible de acorde a las leyes de transito. El trafico era horrible. Gente estrenada a su alrededor, era probable que mas de una persona estuviera llegando tarde al igual que Eren.

Logro llegar lo antes que pudo, había llegado 30 minutos tarde. Esto le iba a ser reprendido. Eren estaba casi seguro de esto, con la reputación de su jefe. Eren se lamento pero aun así siguió corriendo, intentar llegar lo antes posible a el piso en donde se encontraba su oficina.

Llego y por suerte no estaba su jefe en el momento. Corrió a su escritorio y llego y se sentó de inmediato, dejando su portafolios a aun lado y respirando durante unos momentos. Observo a su alrededor. Al parecer a nadie le importaba que un chico llegara tarde.

Vio a un chico acercarse a él algo preocupado. Eren dio un suspiro de frustración. Sabia lo que seguía. Lo sabia a la perfección.

-¿Porque llegaste tarde Eren?- le pregunto Jean, su compañero de trabajo y amigo cercano. Ambos tenían escritorios contiguos por lo cual rápidamente se habían hecho amigos.

-Trafico- dijo Eren como única respuesta y empezó a sacar unos papeles de su portafolio algo distraído. Las secretarias a su alrededor todas estaban como "agitadas"

-Hey Jean – dijo Eren dependiente- ¿Sabes que esta pasando? ¿Por que están todos tan alborotados?

-Si lo se – dijo Jean y con un suspiro y una mueca continuo explicando que era lo que sucedía- ¿ Sabes que la empresa tiene muchas sucursales por todo el país no? - Eren asintió ante la pregunta de Jean – Pues hoy unos peces gordos le emporio vendrán a la oficina.- Dijo Jean sin darle muchos rodeos.

-¿Pero que tiene de especial esta visita?- pregunto algo curioso y confundido Eren.

-Las secretarias se han enterado que uno de estos peces gordos esta soltero y que supuestamente es muy guapo – dijo Jean sin darle mucha importancia mientras observaba el alrededor y se volvió a Eren – y pues, quieren atraparlo. - Dijo Jean con sarcasmo y una sonrisa de burla.

-Entiendo- dijo Eren al escuchar la explicación, cogió unos de los papeles que había sacado y los reviso vagamente aun con una pregunta en la boca. - ¿Sabes como se llaman estas personas?

-Mhm – Dijo Jean apoyándose sobre un codo encima de su escritorio, intentando pensar el si recordaba haber escuchado los nombres de estas personas- Creo que uno se llamaba Erwin – dijo rascándose la cabeza en frustración . El segundo nombre no lo recordaba tan claramente – El otro era algo así como Lenny o algo así, no recuerdo específicamente. - Dijo él algo apenado.

Jean encendió su computadora y reviso unos papeles a un lado de la misma y se paro en seco. Eren no noto esto mientras revisaba otros papeles dentro de su maletín y recordó algo.

-Hey Jean, ¿Tienes listos los reportes de la semana?- le pregunto amable Eren.

Jean se puso algo pálido. Lo había olvidado al completo. La noche anterior había ido al cine con Armin, el mejor amigo de Eren y había olvidado esos malditos papeles que debía entregar.

-Ehm- Dijo Jean nervioso y quiso mentir- Solo me faltan unos cuantos detalles, los tendrás listos en una hora. - Dijo Jean y desesperado había empezado a hacer los papeles. Debía terminar lo antes posible o si no él y Eren estarían en graves problemas con el jefe

- ¿Jean? - pregunto Ere con un tono de voz severo y amenazante- Mas vale que los termines pronto. No quiero ser gritoneado por el jefe. Mas te vale que estén listos en una hora.

Estúpido cara de caballo . Pensó Eren para el mismo mientras volvía su papeleo pendiente que no era tan importante. Su reporte lo había terminado el día de ayer, solo tenían que entregar el de Jean por igual o estarían muy mal.

Tomo mas de una hora. Eren había tenido que ayudar a Jean a terminar el papeleo. Sin embargo estaba atrasado a la fecha de entrega. Cuando entregaron los dos trabajos fusionado el jefe aprovecho y empezó a gritarles. Regañándolos y tirando toda clase de estupideces acerca de Jean y Eren creyéndose los reyes de la empresa , entre otras cosas similares a esta.

Maldito Viejo. Pensó Eren al salir de la oficina del jefe. Odiaba cuando la gente era así de malvada con los demás por tan solo tener el poder de hacerlo.

Eren se sentía algo hambriento, mas sin embargo Jean no. Así que Eren se dirigió solo a la cafetería de la empresa. Todo fue normal. Llego, compro un emparedado y se dirigió a una mesa algo apartada del resto de la gente que estaba comiendo.

Unas secretarias se sentaron a unas mesas de distancia a él. Intento ignorarlas, pero su tono de voz era tan alto que Eren no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación que mantenían.

-Oh si – dijo una mujer en traje color vino con una sonrisa extraña- Eh escuchado que tiene un hijo y que es muy apuesto. Al parecer la madre murió hace tiempo y ahora esta solo – Siguió chillando emocionada la mujer con una voz extremadamente aguda.

-¿En serio?- pregunto con una voz nasal la otra mujer que la acompañaba – Sera dificil, pero eh oído decir que el punto es concentrarse en el hijo. Es la manera mas fácil de conseguir a los padres- Dijo ella con una risilla.

Eren lo pensó durante un momento. ¿Este hombre seria tan increíblemente guapo como todos decían que era? . Es decir, no es que le interesara tener una relación con alguien.

-Pues yo eh escuchado que con una sola mirada te derrite- dijo la menos escandalosa de todas con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-También dicen por ahí que es tan bueno en la intimidad que te dejara rogando por más – Dijo las mas joven y le guiño a su amiga. Todas empezaron a reír de nerviosismo por el comentario.

Eren se paro en seco. Una sensación helado recorrió toda su espalda. ¿Bueno en la intimidad? Eren soltó una risilla nerviosa sin saber el porque. No había tenido ninguna relación de ese tipo desde que Chibi había nacido . Tres años y medio. Se ruborizo y por alguna razón saco un pequeño espejo de su bolsillo y observo su rostro. No era feo, pero se dio cuenta que si este hombre era tan importante como todos decían jamas se fijaría en una persona como él.

Bajo el espejo, aun ruborizado. Fue entonces cuando vio todas las miradas de las mujeres en dirección a él.

Miradas de repugnancia.

-Que asco . - Dijo la de color vino y empezó a levantar su comida para moverse a otra mesa lejos de Eren – Entiendo que sea homosexual, pero esto simplemente es asqueroso- Dijo irritada y con asco.

-Fenómeno – dijo la menos exótica levantándose con su amiga.

-Debieron haber matado a todos estos fenómenos de la naturaleza en cuanto salieron – Dijo la mujer de voz nasal, y todas se movieron lo mas lejos posible de Eren.

Eren no pudo mas, tomo su portafolios y tiro su comida restante en el basurero. Ya no tenia hambre en absoluto. Y empezó a dirigirse a su lugar de trabajo. Ya estaba algo acostumbrado a las criticas de la gente debido a su condición. Pero habían ciertas veces que simplemente no podía seguir escuchando esas criticas.

Cuando llego a su escritorio Jean pudo notar fácilmente que Eren estaba conmocionado.

-¿Todo bien?

Eren no dijo nada ni hizo algún movimiento para responder. Simplemente se sentó. Observo un rato su papeleo sin importancia, llenándolo, para no tener trabajo pendiente.

-¿Secretarias criticonas? - pregunto Jean después de un incomodo silencio. Eren asintió justo cuando el asistente de su jefe se acerco a Eren algo disgustado por tener que acercarse a esa área de la oficina.

-El jefe quiere verte en su oficina- dijo con algo de repugnancia hacia Eren.

Él simplemente se levanto y pudo notar a Jean tenso a un lado suyo. Mirando con veneno a el asistente, queriendo golpearlo. Nadie tenia derecho de hablarle así a Eren.

Eren le dirigió una mirada a Jean para que se calmara y se dirigió a la oficina del jefe.

-Hoy te iras temprano Yaeger – dijo el irritable y calvo jefe en cuanto Eren entro por la puerta. - Eh recibido quejas acerca de tu comportamiento en publico y debido a los eventos importante el día de hoy eh decidido que lo mejor para todos y para la imagen de esta sucursal sea de que hoy no estés presente durante la inspección.

Eren simplemente asintió con diligencia. Estaba acostumbrado a que le pasaran cosas similares en el trabajo. Este era su 6to trabajo en 3 años. Y en la mayoría de ellos había sido despedido o renunciado debido a cosas con respecto a como lo trataban o a su situación.

Camino hacia su escritorio con calma. Al menos al salir temprano tendría mas tiempo para convivir con Chibi.

-Hey, Eren. - dijo Jean al verlo recoger sus cosas- ¿Te vas? - dijo algo confundido.

Eren asintió y se despidió de su amigo. Luego le explicaría todo lo que había pasado. Pero no hoy.

Caminaba hasta al ascensor cuando vio a un grupo de gente reunida alrededor de el mismo elevador. Eren suspiro y espero a que los elevadores se abrieran para poder largarse de ahí.

Se abrieron y dos personas salieron del mismo, un rubio muy alto y un hombre algo bajo de cabello color azabache. Eren no les presto importancia, y durante un segundo compartió miradas con el hombre bajito. Tenia unos ojos color gris que parecían inflexibles.

Eren entro al elevador y presiono el botón. Y entonces se percato de algo. Él hombre se había volteado hacia Eren, con una expresión estupefacta y empezó a caminar hacia el elevador. Eren se paro en seco.

Las puertas del elevador habían empezado a cerrarse cuando Eren pudo ver claramente como el hombre pronunciaba una palabra. Una sola palabra antes de que el elevador se cerrara al completo.

___Eren.  
_

* * *

___N/A: Espero les guste el cap, espero poder subir un día de este fin de semana un capitulo doble -w-_


	5. Fiesta Casera

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin me pertenece, todos ellos pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**

_NOTA DE LA AUTORA: __Capitulo 5 todos :3 espero les guste._

Por favor dejen Reviews, dando su opinión acerca de la historia :3 se aprecia el Feedback

_DEDICATORIAS: __A toda la maravilosa gente que podria estar leyendo esto -w-_

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: Este Fic es sobre una relación Hombre x Hombre, si alguien se siente incomodo con esta situación se le recomienda que deje de leer esta historia.**

**EN ESTE CAPITULO HABRA PRINCIPIOS DE UNA RELACION YAOI**  
_Diferentes advertencias vendrán con cada Capitulo_

_Pareja: Rivaille x Eren_

* * *

Levi simplemente no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Ese desordenado cabello marrón oscuro. Esos increíbles e inolvidables ojos verdes.

Era Eren, tenia que ser Eren.  
Levi no pensó en nada y vio que él chico se dirigía al elevador. Levi se giro para poder ver la cara del chico. Solo fue por un segundo en que lo puso apreciar realmente.  
Vestido con un traje color negro, con su pelo desordenado de la manera en que Levi solía encantarle verlo. Y esos ojos, esos enormes y brillantes ojos color esmeralda.

Su boca sin querer menciono su nombre y antes de que se cerraran las puertas del elevador pudo observar que él lo había escuchado. Y en sos ojos solo se leía la confusión.

Levi paro en seco al darse cuenta.

Eren no había reaccionado al verlo. Tampoco cuando lo había visto de frente. Algo estaba mal, no estaba bien nada de esto. Eren tenia que recordarlo.

Era su Eren por el amor de dios.

Sintió como si su corazón se hubiera caído al suelo. Le pesaba todo el cuerpo y la alegría que sintió durante un segundo abandonaron al completo su cuerpo.

Eren no sabia quien era él. No sabia quien era Levi.

* * *

_~Tres años atrás._

* * *

_Eren iba de salida con Aldred en brazos, envuelto con una manta color verde oscuro con un hermoso dibujo de unas alas azul oscuro y blancas._

_Eren iba a la salida con una sonrisa. Finalmente se podría llevar a su preciado hijo a casa. Después de un doloroso mes de esperar a que Aldred se pusiera lo suficientemente fuerte para poder salir y vivir con su madre._

_Una chica se acerco a él con unos papeles que Eren debía firmar para poder llevarse a su bebe. Eren los tomo con cuidado encargando por un segundo a Aldred con la chica de cabello marrón rojizo._

_-Eres la cosa mas adorable que eh vito en mi vida- decía la chica mientras le hacia mimos a él bebe de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes. - Eres tan adorable que podría comerte._

_Eren termino de firmar lo papeles y tomo a Aldred en sus brazos, acurrucandolo contra su pecho en un gesto de amor hacia su bebe. Hacia su pequeño e indefenso hijo que estaba finalmente entre sus brazos._

_-Es realmente hermoso – Señalo la chica mirando a él bebe con ternura.- Me llamo Sasha, por cierto. - Dijo la chica presentándose con una sonrisa amable a Eren. Este le regreso la sonrisa y regreso su atención a Aldred que ahora dormitaba recostando su pequeña cabeza sobre el pecho de Eren. Sobre su corazón._

_- Tiene tus ojos – dijo Sasha mientras pasaba los datos de los papeles a la computadora. Eren se sonrojo porque sabia que la chica tenia razón. - Y tiene el mismo color de cabello que su padre. - Dijo ella mientras terminaba de pasar los datos. Dando un click a la tecla Enter y estuvo todo listo. - Solo tiene que venir dentro de un mes para que le hagan un chequeo a este pequeñín, ¿Esta bien?- pregunto ella y se fue de ahí, tenia que encargarse de otras cosas._

_Eren estaba algo desconcertado pero logro captar aquella información dentro de su mente. No había pensado en quien era el padre de Aldred. Ni Mikasa ni Armin lo habían mencionado siquiera. Nadie ademas de ellos dos y unos cuantos otros amigos lo habían ido a visitar._

_Si tenia una pareja sentimental, ¿Que es lo que había sucedido con él?_

_Eren regreso a casa para encontrarse con una grata sorpresa esperándole dentro. _

_Mikasa estaba dentro, con todas las personas que eran amigos de Eren. Todos lo estaban esperando, sonrientes y amables les dieron la bienvenida a Eren y a Aldred. Todos se veían felices y pasándoselas perfectamente bien._

_Pasaron unas horas. Todos se habían ido a excepción de Mikasa. _

_Aldred ya estaba dormido en el cuarto que Eren había adaptado para el pequeño. Mikasa estaba ayudándolo a lavar los trastes sucios cuando una pregunta de parte de Eren la tomo por sorpresa._

_-¿Porque no me han hablado acerca del padre de Aldred? - pregunto Eren con seriedad sin dejar __de secar los trastos que Mikasa acababa de lavar._

_Ella se paro en seco, no quería responder esa pregunta. Suspiro resignada, sabiendo que su hermano le seguiría preguntando hasta saber la verdad._

_-Él y tu se conocieron durante tu tiempo en la universidad. - Dijo Mikasa empezando a contar la historia, sin mucha emoción ni con mucha alegría. - Yo no estaba muy de acuerdo con esa relación porque él era 2 años mas grande que tu. Y no confiaba mucho en él.- Mikasa observo el rostro confundido de Eren y volvió a suspirar – Pero tu lo amabas con locura. __Al terminar tu carrera ambos empezaron a vivir juntos. Tu estabas embarazado un mes antes de terminar la Universidad ._

_-¿Que paso con él?- pregunto Eren ahora con algo de tristeza. No entendía que había sucedido. ¿Porque ahora él estaba solo? ¿Si lo había amado tanto, donde estaba?_

_-Murió.- dijo a secas Mikasa con un expresión en blanco. Sin detonar tristeza ni nada en su voz. - Cuando lo conociste estaba muy enfermo y lo cuidaste hasta que un mes antes de tu choque. Él murió._

_Las lagrimas empezaron a salir de los verdes ojos de Eren que ahora estaban llenos de tristeza y melancolía._

_Él hombre al que el había amado había muerto. Y ni siquiera podía recordarlo._

_Mikasa se acerco a él secando sus manos y lo rodeo en un abrazo cariñoso. Intentando calmarlo, ya que Eren estaba llorando como nunca antes. Incluso sin saber nada, ni recordar nada acerca del Padre de Aldred, Eren podía sentir el dolor de perderle dentro de él._

_Como un deja vu._

_Y sabia que debía dejar de llorar. Debía ser fuerte. No debía, Tenia que ser fuerte por su bebe. Tendría que superar todo y poder seguir._

_Y entonces Eren dejo de llorar. Seria fuerte por Aldred, su pequeño Chibi._

_Eso fue algo que Eren se prometió con fuerza. _

* * *

_N/A: Espero en un rato poder subir el siguiente capitulo. Perdón por lo corto que es este pero intentare subir otro capitulo hoy en compensación c:_


	6. Chibi

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin me pertenece, todos ellos pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**

_NOTA DE LA AUTORA: __Capitulo 6 todos, listos para el primer encuentro? Yo no :S :3 espero les guste._

Por favor dejen Reviews, dando su opinión acerca de la historia :3 se aprecia el Feedback

_DEDICATORIAS: __A toda la maravillosa gente que podría estar leyendo esto -w-_

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: Este Fic es sobre una relación Hombre x Hombre, si alguien se siente incomodo con esta situación se le recomienda que deje de leer esta historia.**

**EN ESTE CAPITULO HABRA PRINCIPIOS DE UNA RELACION YAOI**  
_Diferentes advertencias vendrán con cada Capitulo_

_Pareja: Rivaille x Eren_

* * *

_**En el pasado**_

_Habían pasado un par de años desde esa platica con Mikasa. Aldred creció fuerte y como un niño feliz. Poco a poco su rasgos se fueron definiendo hasta que su apodo de Chibi era demasiado obvio. Los ojos de pequeño solían estar muy abiertos, llenos de curiosidad y alegría por el mundo._

_Era el sol, la luna y las estrellas de la vida de Eren. Este se esforzó al máximo para poder darle todo lo necesaria a su querido hijo. Su única meta fue y siempre sera la felicidad de Chibi._

_Haría cualquier cosa por él._

_Eren observo a su hijo sonriendole atraves de la mesa. Con una sonrisa tan blanca y tan inocente que siempre derretía su corazón. Se acerco al pequeño con una servilleta y limpio un poco de chocolate que tenia embarrado Chibi en su mejilla y con un tierno beso lo levanto entre risas mientras le empezaba a hacer cosquillas a el pequeño._

_Este se retorcía de la risa. Con las mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo de intentar escapar de ese ataque de risa. Pero Eren no lo permitía. Él quería tener a Chibi entre sus brazos, con esa hermosa sonrisa por siempre y para siempre._

_Después de un poco de pelea, finalmente, un cansado Eren; aun entre risas, dejo al pequeño huir de sus abrazos y sus cosquillas._

_Chibi le sonrió a su madre con cariño y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla mientras decía con sus pocos conocimientos sobre palabras, lo que para Eren sonó como un "Te quiero"._

_Eren se sonrojo y vio a Chibi alejarse a pasos un poco torpes a la sala de estar, donde estaban sus juguetes desperdigados por todo el suelo del cuarto._

_Eren no se había sentido tan feliz antes en su vida. O al menos, que lo recordara._

* * *

_**En el Presente**_

_Eren estaba completamente desconcertado antes la mirada de aquel hombre de ojos grises. ¿Porque sabia su nombre? ¿Porque al verlo le había parecido remotamente familiar? ¿Porque lo miraba de esa forma?_

_Eren sacudió esos pensamientos fuera de su mente, seguramente simplemente seria un acosador. Como los muchos que lo habían seguido simplemente por ser diferente. Estos cerdos le asqueaban a Eren._

_Lo único que querían esos hombres era acostarse con Eren para poder presumir que estuvieron con un "especial"._

_Eren hizo una mueca de disgusto justo cuando se abrieron las puertas del elevador en el lobby central de su edificio en donde trabaja. Se dirigió al estacionamiento aun algo desubicado. Entro a su auto y lo arranco._

_Eren se propuso el dejar de pensar en cosas negativas y pensó en que podría pasar mas rato con Chibi gracias a el hecho de que había salido temprano. El reloj marcaba las 12:50 pm . El sol brillaba en el cielo, brindando su calor a la normalmente gélida ciudad en donde vivía._

_Siguió con las calles, las cuales solo tenían un trafico ligero gracias a la hora que era. Eren sonrió para sus adentros justo cuando llego a la guardería._

_Salio del auto y se dirigió a la puerta de cristal. En el frente no estaba Christa, si no una mujer de cabello rojizo y unos lentas se posaban tranquilamente sobre el puente de su nariz._

_La mujer miro con una sonrisa a Eren mientras muy familiarmente le daba un abrazo caluroso a el chico con una sonrisa muy grande en el rostro._

_-¡Señor Yaeger, Que gusto el verlo!- decía la mujer mientras lo soltaba y recuperaba la compostura. - ¿Hace cuanto que no cruzamos caminos? ¿Una semana? - pregunto amablemente y enérgica la mujer._

_-Señorita Hanji – la saludo Eren, reconociendo a la mujer en cualquier lado. La conocía lo suficiente para considerarla una buena persona, y sabia que la personalidad de la mujer era una mujer explosiva e inteligente._

_-__¿Has venido por el pequeño Chibi? - Pregunto Christa cuando pasaba por otra puerta y vio a Eren en la entrada. Le sonrió amablemente al ver la sonrisa de Eren cuando asentía algo avergonzado.- Iré por él.- Dijo Christa y volvió a entrar por la misma puerta._

_El siguiente en salir por la puerta era un alegre y sonriente Chibi que corría hacia Eren con los brazos extendidos mientras daba un grito de alegría cuando Eren lo abrazo y lo levanto para poder abrazarlo._

_-¡Mami!- dijo Chibi con ternura mientras se aferraba a el cuello de Eren y giraban juntos entre risas y sonrisas. Eren beso la frente de su hijo y lo dejo parado a un lado de él y tomaba el abrigo de Chibi que le pasaba Christa mientras ella imprimía una factura para Eren y este la guardaba en su bolsillo y le dio una sonrisa a la chica . Tomo de la mano a Chibi y se despidió con la mano de la señorita Hanji que miraba algo triste la partida de una de sus personas favoritas._

_Eren hablaba con su hijo de camino al coche, preguntándole como le fue en su día. Preguntas a las cuales Chibi respondía con alegría, mientras le enseñaba las múltiples estrellas que había ganado aquel día. También había mencionado el haber conocido a otro chico amable, aunque Chibi no quiso entrar en muchos detalles._

_Ambos subieron a el carro, aun sumidos es su tranquila platica. Eren le sonrió y le contó el hecho de que ese día irían por un helado._

_Chibi se puso completa feliz y loco por ese simple hecho. Él pequeño se volvía loco con el helado de chocolate. No paraba de decir lo feliz que estaba y lo mucho que amaba a su mami. Haciendo sonrojar a Eren cada vez que lo decía._

_En ese momento __Eren creyó que era la persona mas suertuda del mundo. Por el simple hecho de tener a Chibi a su lado._

* * *

_**N/A: Lo se, otro capitulo algo cortito. Pero si sumamos ambos ... okno xD . Mañana subire más caps. Y se que es posible que a nadie le interese y lea toda esta cosa, pero se me ocurrio tambien otra idea para un Fic de Snk , no se si les gustaria que lo subiera o si solo quieren que suba este. Apreciaria si alguien de verdad me respondiera. En fin, los amos -w-**_


	7. Permanecer Fuerte

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin me pertenece, todos ellos pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**

_NOTA DE LA AUTORA: __Capitulo 7, espero les guste xD. Creo que este resultara largo, aquí finalmente cruzan palabra nuestros personajes. También creo que agregare un poco de historia de parte de Levi :3_

Por favor dejen Reviews, dando su opinión acerca de la historia :3 se aprecia el Feedback

_DEDICATORIAS: __A las 4 adorables personas que siguen mi historia -w- y a las dos que me pusieron en favoritos. Son los mejores._

**ADVERTENCIA: Este Fic es sobre una relación Hombre x Hombre, si alguien se siente incomodo con esta situación se le recomienda que deje de leer esta historia.**

**EN ESTE CAPITULO HABRA PRINCIPIOS DE UNA RELACION YAOI**  
_Diferentes advertencias vendrán con cada Capitulo_

_**Pareja: Rivaille x Eren**_

* * *

**En el pasado**

_-¡Mikasa no se que debo hacer!- gritaba Eren al teléfono mientras caminaba nervioso por la cocina. N sabia que hacer, estaba al borde de las lagrimas y parecía un desastre de persona caminando en círculos dentro de su espaciosa cocina._

_Mikasa dio un suspiro, debía apoyar a su hermano. No podía dejar que el chico se volviera loco por la situación._

_-Debes decirle Eren.- Dijo su hermana sin escuchar dudas ni ningún miedo. Tenia confianza en si misma y en lo que estaba diciendo. Eren por un momento deseo poder su misma confianza._

_-Tienes razón . - Dijo resignado Eren con un suspiro algo agitado y se despidió de su hermana. Seguramente ella tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer que tener que encargarse de los mínimos problemas de Eren._

_Subió por las escaleras y se dirigió a la segunda puerta del pasillo. En esta había un letrero pequeño de madera que decía "Aldred" . Toco la puerta como pidiendo permiso para pasar a la habitación de su pequeño hijo._

_-Pasa.- Dijo una voz infantil desde adentro._

_Eren entro y encontró a él pequeño sentado en su alfombra, rodeado de juguetes. Estaba jugando con unos peluches con capas verdes. Los muñecos se veían tiernos pero eran supuesta luchadores de algo._

_Eren se sentó a un lado del pequeño y se puso a jugar con él. Entre risas pretendieron una batalla de un gigante contra los peluches de capa verde._

_Después de un rato de juego, finalmente el pequeño Chibi lanzo la pregunta. La misma pregunta que había hecho hace mas de dos horas. _

_-¿Donde esta mi Papi?- pregunto con inocencia y algo de melancolía, mientras hacia que dos de sus muchos peluches de capa verde se tomaran de las manos. Miro a su mami con una expresión algo triste. Quería una respuesta. No entendía el porque no tenia un padre como todos los demás de su clase. Normalmente lo molestaban por esto, diciéndole cosas hirientes. Pero nunca se lo había querido comentar a su Mami, con temor a que se pusiera triste._

_Eren lo volteo a ver. Chibi estaba con la cabeza baja mientras abrazaba en manera posesiva a uno de sus muñecos. Tenia una mueca en la cara de tristeza y el corazón de Eren se rompió un poco. Acerco su mano a la mejilla de Chibi y limpio la lagrima que bajaba por la misma. Le levanto el rostro y lo abrazo con cariño. Intentando prepararlo para la noticia que Eren sabia que tenia darle a su hijo tarde o temprano._

_-Me preguntaste sobre tu papi.- Empezó a decir Eren con una voz calmada mientras intentaba no llorar el mismo al recordar el sentimiento de dolor que tenia cada vez que lo mencionaba.- Él y yo nos habíamos conocido en la universidad. Fue amor de verdad.- Dijo él con un suspiro al borde de las lagrimas y siguió abrazando a su hijo- Tu Papi murió un mes antes de que nacieras bebe.- Dijo él ya con una lagrima recorriendo su mejilla – Pero quiero que sepas que él siempre estará en un lugar – con su mano señalo el corazón de Chibi- Él siempre estará de tu lado, siempre te cuidara. Así que nunca debes estar triste de estar solo porque realmente nunca lo estarás.- Dijo Eren con una sonrisa de melancolía y le dio un beso en la frente a Chibi, que ahora también lloraba un poco junto con su madre._

_-Entonces, ¿siempre me cuidara? ¿Junto con Mami?- pregunto Chibi aferrándose mas a el cuello de Eren y con los ojos cerrados._

_Eren simplemente asintió y cerro los ojos, intentando calmarse y dejar de llorar. Debía ser fuerte por los dos. Debía ser fuerte. No podía dejar que ese sentimiento volviera a él. Tenia que permanecer, tenia que ayudar a Chibi a superar todo en esta realidad._

_Abrazo de nuevo a su hijo y los dos se acurrucaron en la cama de Chibi, aun abrazados. Ninguno dijo ni una sola palabra. Simplemente se quedaron dormidos en un abrazo. Ambos dispuestos a superar eso. Ambos dispuestos a quererse mucho._

_Porque Eren amaba a su hijo como a nadie. Y para Chibi, su mami era todo su mundo._

* * *

**En el presente**

En cuanto las puertas del elevador se cerraron. Levi empezó a pensar.

Eren no lo recordaba. Levi se sintió sin esperanza por primera vez en su vida. Su mundo se estaba finalmente derrumbando.

¿Que demonios había sucedido?

Levi empezó a correr entra las multitudes e ignorando los gritos y preguntas llenas de confusión de Erwin que lo miraba atónito. Nunca había visto a su amigo Levi perder la compostura. Jamas.

Levi siguió corriendo evitando golpear a la gente en su camino, llego finalmente a la oficina del jefe de piso. Entro sin mas problemas abriendo las puertas y asustando un poco a el jefe. Este lo vio confundido apunto de gritarle a Levi cuando reconoció quien era la persona de ojos grises y traje negro.

-Sr. Rivaille- dijo algo confundido e irritado el jefe parándose de repente.

-Corte la mierda.- Dijo directo a el punto Levi y con ira- ¿Como se llama el chico de cabello marrón y ojos verdes que se fue temprano el día de hoy?- Pregunto con furia y desesperación. Ocupaba saber las respuestas a sus preguntas lo antes posible. El hombre en frente de él se veía completamente aterrado y le tomo un momento en recordar quien era la persona que Levi le estaba preguntando.

-Eren Yaeger.- Dijo él. - ¿Porque? ¿Acaso le ocasiono algún problema? Si es así, no hay ningún problema. Simplemente lo despedimos y...-

El hombre no termino la frase. Porque Levi lo interrumpió ahora con un tono de nerviosismo y de duda.

-Ocupo todos los datos que tenga acerca de él. - dijo él mientras miraba con ira a él hombre. Este hombre había dicho cosas sobre despedir a Eren como si no fuera nada y eso le molestaba. ¿ Como se atrevía a tratar a una maravillosa y dulce persona como Eren de esa manera?

-Enseguida señor Rivaille. - Dijo el jefe mientras le hablaba a su secretaria y le encargaba los papeles. Esta los busco y se los entrego a Levi, que lo agarro con nerviosismo y miedo. ¿Estaba realmente listo para saber? .

Levi negó la cabeza y se quito sus dudas, debía saber que era lo que había sucedido con Eren en los últimos tres años.

Y entonces fue cuando abrió la carpeta, y empezó a leer.

* * *

N/A: Perdón por solo entregarles capítulos cortos últimamente, pero prometo compensarlo. :3

Los amo a todos -w-


	8. Roto y Olvidado

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin me pertenece, todos ellos pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**

_NOTA DE LA AUTORA: __Capitulo 8 gente :D_

Por favor dejen Reviews, dando su opinión acerca de la historia :3 se aprecia el Feedback

_DEDICATORIAS: __A todos en general -w-_

**ADVERTENCIA: Este Fic es sobre una relación Hombre x Hombre, si alguien se siente incomodo con esta situación se le recomienda que deje de leer esta historia.**

**EN ESTE CAPITULO HABRA PRINCIPIOS DE UNA RELACION YAOI**  
_Diferentes advertencias vendrán con cada Capitulo_

_**Pareja: Rivaille x Eren**_

* * *

Levi cerro la carpeta dando un suspiro. Ahora sabia que era lo que había sucedido. Eren había tenido un accidente automovilístico y por culpa de la contusión había perdido la memoria al completo. Quedando así sin memoria ni ningún recuerdo acerca de su pasado.

Eso significaba que él no iba a recordar nada acerca de Levi, no recordaba nada acerca de su relación. Mucho menos recordaba cualquier otra cosa.

Levi estaba al borde las lagrimas y se aferro a la carpeta. Su peor pesadilla se había vuelto realidad. La única persona a la que había amado con locura y pasión no lo recordaba en absoluto. Sin poder evitarlo Levi estallo en llanto y en furia. Gritaba y lloraba como nunca antes en su vida.

Eren no lo recordaba, no lo recordaría nunca. Habíapermanecido mas de 3 años sin recordar ni una sola cosa acerca de Levi. Se sentía como si estuviera en el infierno, nada volvería a ser alegre.

Erwin toco la puerta de la oficina que le habían prestado a Levi momentáneamente.

-Levi, ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Erwin mientras entraba lentamente y observaba atónito la oficina destrozada. Las cosas todas aventadas por todo el cuarto y un Rivaille hecho un desastre en la esquina de la oficina con su cabeza gacha y dando ligeros sollozos.

-Largate- dijo Rivaille sin dar a mostrar su rostro cubierto por sus brazos. Se notaba su tono furioso y desconsolado en su voz. Algo andaba mal, y Erwin lo sabia.

Dio un suspiro e hizo algo que creyó nunca tendría que hacer. SE sentó a un lado de Levi y paso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su compañero de negocios y mejor amigo. Jamas en su vida lo había visto tan destrozado. Tan roto.

-Tranquilo Rivaille – dijo Erwin en un tono calmado mientras intentaba calmar a su agitado y roto amigo. - ¿Quieres decirme que es lo que sucedió que te puso tan mal?- pregunto Erwin intentando ser comprensivo y apoyar a su amigo en su mal momento.

-¿Recuerdas a Eren?- pregunto Levi intentando calmarse a si mismo. Debía conservar su imagen de persona seria, frio e irrompible como una roca. - Resulta que cuando nos separamos tuvo un accidente, perdió la memoria Erwin...- las lagrimas comenzaron a caer de su rostro – No me recuerda.

* * *

_******En el pasado**_

_Eren estaba observando su alrededor completamente maravillado por la hermosura del lugar. El aire era frio y hacia mucho viento, su cabello estaba hecho un desastre, pero a Eren no le importo y acomodo su gorro rojo de nuevo sobre su cabello marrón. _

_Miraba con sus ojos verdes, con una expresión de emoción mientras buscaba su edificio. Hoy seria su primer día como un estudiante de la Universidad de Tokio. Y no podía estar mas emocionado._

_Llego a el edificio y busco especificación acerca de cual seria su cuarto y el con quien lo compartiría, ya que le habían comentado que los de primer año tendrían que ser tutorados y compañeros de cuarto con estudiantes de tercer año._

_Eren reviso el reloj que se encontraba en la pared y reviso su horario, todavía tenia una hora antes de que su primera clase comenzara. Empezó a caminar las escaleras con su pequeña maleta llena de ropa y su mochila con sus libros colgando de su hombro izquierdo. _

_Finalmente llego a su cuarto, cuando uso su llave para abrirlo se sorprendió mucho al ver lo ordenado que estaba el mismo. Ni una sola cosa fuera de lugar, las tablas de madera color caoba que creaban el piso estaban completamente relucientes y pulidas. Las camas estaban perfectamente hechas y la habitación olía a una mezcla de aromas de Manzana y de Limón._

_Por un momento Eren creyó que había entrado a una habitación vaciá, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que en realidad, si había otro chico quedándose en esa habitación en cuanto vio que uno de los escritorios estaba con cosas perfectamente acomodadas. Los libros del chico que seria su compañero estaban alineados sobre una repisa , estaban organizados por tamaño y por orden alfabético. _

_Eren leyó los títulos de estos, todos eran acerca de Administración, y para ser sinceros no sonaban muy sencillos. Por un momento Eren se alegro de que aun le quedaran 2 años para prepararse para esa clase de cosas._

_Se acerco a la cama que se encontraba vaciá y se acostó sobre ella, disfrutando por un momento el agridulce olor de las sabanas y fundas blancas. Cerro por un momento los ojos y simplemente disfruto la sensación de ser un universitario. _

_La puerta se abrió derrepente, haciendo que Eren se parara en seco con los ojos asustados. _

_Un chico entro por la puerta, con un suéter gris, una camisa blanca por debajo y unos pantalones perfectamente planchados. Parecía mas un modelo gótico que un universitario de tercer año._

_-Yo soy Eren, tu compañero de cuarto. - Dijo Eren intentando tomar la iniciativa de ser amigable con este chico tan sombrío. Es decir, iban a convivir juntos por mucho tiempo así que Eren pensó que lo mejor seria que si no terminaran siendo amigos al menos llevaran una relación amistosa.- ¿Tu eres?- pregunto Eren quitándose su bufanda color roja y dejando ver una enorme sonrisa de amabilidad a él chico que lo miraba inexpresivo._

_-Levi Rivaille – Dijo el chico mientras pasaba a un lado de Eren ignorando su gesto de amabilidad y se dirigió a su cama.- Quiero que la limpieza del cuarto se mantenga impecable- dijo el chico mientras observaba rígidamente a Eren._

_Eren sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal cuando sintió la penetrante mirada de su compañero mientras lo observaba. De alguna manera se sentía diminuto e indefenso ante esa mirada. Como si esos ojos increíblemente grises pudieran comandare a hacer cualquier cosa ._

_Eren simplemente asintió, mirando a él chico con algo de miedo. Sin decir palabra empezó a desempacar sus cosas y empezó a acomodarlas en su mesa de noche, en donde podía guardar su ropa._

_Levi fingió estar leyendo uno de sus libros mientras observaba disimuladamente a él chico. Parecía un perrito indefenso. Levi se rio para si mismo. La manera en que estaba vestido este chico era completamente ridícula. Llevaba un gorro y una bufanda roja, un suéter azul marino y unos jeans. Para acabarlo, llevaba unos tenis algo viejos de color verde oscuro._

_Él chico que se había presentado como Eren se veía simplemente ridículo. Pero por alguna razón Levi no podía regresar a su lectura, sentía la necesidad de estar vigilando a Eren, observaba como muy pobremente doblaba y desdoblaba su ropa para que entrara a los escasos 4 cajones que tenia para guardar su ropa. _

_Se veía completamente tierno y ridículo. _

_Levi se paro en seco, no podía pensar que era tierno otro hombre. Él no era gay._

_Intento concentrarse en su lectura, aun algo confundido por la manera en que se habían desarrollado sus pensamientos conforme miraba a Eren. No podía ser, ahora tendría que mantener distancias con el chico. Suspiro al ver que el chico tenia ciertos problemas tendiendo su cama con sus nuevas cobijas y cubiertas. Era un edredón grueso de colores azul marino y verde esmeralda. Los colores del mar. _

_Levi suspiro y finalmente termino ayudando a el chico que agradeció su ayuda completamente sonrojado mientras empezaba a acomodar sus libros sobre su propio escritorio en el lado opuesto a el de Levi._

_Eren se veía tierno sonrojado. Levi pensó sin percatarse que había vuelto a llamar a Eren tierno. ¿Que le pasaba? Ocupaba salir del cuarto en ese momento._

_Sin decir nada, acomodo su libro en su lugar y tomo su mochila, salio por la puerta sin decir nada a Eren y simplemente empezó a caminar. Ocupaba ir a clase. No podía estarse distrayendo por cualquier cosa. Levi quería ser un gran empresario, no debía permitirse ser distraído por trivialidades como su compañero de cuarto. No es como si Eren fuera a ser importante en su vida, mucho menos en su carrera. _

_Debía concentrarse y dejar de pensar en Eren._

* * *

_N/A: Perdón, xD , mañana nuevo cap, también los invito a que lean mi nuevo fic, y me den sus comentarios acerca de él . Los amo -w-_


	9. Noticia

ATENCION: Eh estado pensando el si continuar o no el fic muy seriamente y eh llegado a la conclusion que no lo continuare. Las que habian empezado a leer la historia conmigo les recomiendo que vayan a leer la historia original con Ariiel Tsugumi. Agradezco todo su apoyo durante esto y les digo que empezare a publicar otras dos ideas originales que empezare a desarrollar y los invito a verlas.

De verdad lo lamento mucho a las chicas que se podrian decepcionar pero el ultimo review hecho me dio la sgeuridad de que lo correcto es parar este Fic.

Mis sinceras disculpas y espero que lean mis otras historias **las cuales no terminare tan abruptamente** xD . Gracias por su comprension.


End file.
